Kiss the rain
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Sendoh Songfic.One shot.Unedited.Nonyaoi.Its supposed to be sad but I don't really feel the sadness cause I'm the one writing the fic.


disclamier:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
chronogirl:This one's for Hiro-chan cause you wanted sendoh to have a girlfriend and I didn't give him one in the last fic.  
  
Kiss the rain  
song by:Billie Myers  
  
Kiss The Rain  
  
  
'Hello...   
Can you hear me   
Am I getting through to you '  
  
  
Sendoh picked up the phone and dialed his girlfriend's number.He hadn't talked to her in weeks since the inter-high started.He had been training everyday and practically forgot about her.He only remembered when he was clearing out his locker and a picture of the both of them fell out.  
  
  
'Hello...   
Is it late there   
Is there laughter on the line   
Are you sure you're there alone   
Cuz I'm   
trying to explain   
something's wrong   
You just don't sound the same '  
  
  
"Hey, Yuna...Its me, Akira."He whispered.  
"Akira? I didn't expect you to call.What's up?"Yuna answered, sounding surprised.  
"Its nothing, I just wanted to talk to you that's all.I mean we haven't talked in ages."He said.  
"Yun-chan...you're getting foam all over the phone."Another voice laughed.Another man's voice.A very familiar voice.  
"Who was that?"Sendoh asked.  
"Who was who? There's no one here."Yuna stammered.  
"Okay...you sound busy anyway.Jaa ne."  
And he trembled as he put down the phone.  
  
  
'Why don't you   
Why don't you   
Go outside   
Go outside '  
  
  
Sendoh put on his jacket and walked out the door.  
He didn't know where he was going so he just walked to wherever his legs took him.  
He reached a familiar street and it started to rain but he walked on and he stopped at the white house with the gray cement pathway.The light was only in the house and laughter could be heard.Faint laughter.Her laughter...  
Oh how he wished that he was the one who made her laugh, not cry.The one who would comfort her when she was sad.  
  
  
'Kiss the rain   
Whenever you need me   
Kiss the rain   
Whenever I'm gone too long   
If your lips feel lonely and thirsty   
Kiss the rain   
And wait for the dawn   
Keep in mind   
We're under the same sky   
And the night's   
As empty for me as for you   
If you feel   
You can't wait till morning   
Kiss the rain   
Kiss the rain   
Kiss the rain '  
  
  
Then he saw a faint image of her and him in the window.  
"Koshino-san...,"He whispered.It should be this way though, he thought.  
He stood there and bit his lip.He raised his head and looked up at the sky.The rain continued to fall.Down onto his face and clothes.He blink a couple of times and heart-broken tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with the rain.  
This is perfect, he's a much better guy than I am, he'll look after you and he'll be there for you when you need him.  
Sendoh knew it was true but he didn't like the idea.He didn't like it at all because he loved her.  
I don't want to be selfish, Yuna.So please take good care of yourself and don't forget me because I love you.  
  
  
'Hello...   
Do you miss me   
I hear you say you do   
but not the way I'm missing you   
  
What's new   
How's the weather   
Is it stormy where you are   
You sound so close but it feels like you're so far   
Oh would it mean anything   
If you knew   
What I'm left imagining   
In my mind   
My mind   
Would you go   
Would you go   
  
Kiss the rain '  
  
  
Suddenly, Yuna looked out of the window and she looked so shocked and speechless.Sendoh waved his hands in a cheerful way, like nothing was wrong.  
"Don't forget me, Yuna.Because on this day, I, Sendoh Akira, loved you.Maybe I love you tomorrow and not the day after but you still know I loved you and you can always remember that and be glad because you will always know the feeling of being loved."he yelled.  
"Akira...Why?"She asked.  
He shrugged."If you feel empty inside, then I want you to remember me and you can kiss the rain.Because when you do that then you know I'll be kissing you back."  
"What do you mean?"  
He turned around and started to run.But as he ran he shouted,"Remember that we share the same sky!"  
  
'As you fall   
Over me   
Think of me   
Think of me   
Think of me   
Only me   
Kiss the rain   
Whenever you need me   
Kiss the rain   
Whenever I'm gone too long   
If your lips   
Feel hungry and tempted   
Kiss the rain   
And wait for the dawn   
Keep in mind   
We're under the same sky   
And the night's   
As empty for me as for you   
If you feel you can't wait till morning   
Kiss the rain   
Kiss the rain   
Kiss the rain   
Kiss the rain '  
  
  
  
Aishiteru...Yuna  
Aishiteru.......  
  
  
  
'Kiss the rain)   
(Kiss the rain)   
(Kiss the rain)   
  
Hello...   
Can you hear me   
Can you hear me   
Can you hear me'  
  
  
The End 


End file.
